Alone
by Puurr
Summary: What happened to Arwen after Aragorn dies and Legolas and Gimli leave? She is alone, but what does she think about and what does she do? No MS, no Slash. 2nd chapter is Authors thanks to reviewers
1. Default Chapter

Alone  
  
(A/N: I think it is strange that Arwen is left alone after the death of Aragorn. Legolas and Gimli leave for the Grey Heavens and almost all of the Elves of the world are gone. I keep think how hard it would be for Arwen to be alone before dying her own death. Enjoy. Oh, and do not worry, I am still writing my other story ()  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and this is not my usual Legolas kind of story. Yet, I still got no money off this story.  
  
  
  
Alone  
  
By Fairylady  
  
Arwen looked into the gray sky as tears strolled down her face. It had been a few months after her husband, King Elessar of Gondor had die and was laid to rest in the House of Kings. Merry and Pippin had already passed away and the rest of the Fellowship had all went to the Grey Heavens, which she could not go to for she did not know the way.  
  
Legolas and Gimli were the last of the nine walkers to sail a crossed the wide sea. They had asked her personally if she would like to come with them, but she could not leave her children. She could not live in the undying lands without her love and so she refused. They left a month later, Legolas keeping his promise to his Dwarven friend.  
  
A small smile came to Arwen's lips as she remembered the arguments those two would have and how Aragorn would shake his head at his two friends. None wanted to even think about the day that everything would have to change. When death would rule over their laughter.  
  
Soon the trees began to get slightly bigger as the aging Elven queen made her way into the ruins of the once Elven City, Lothlorien. Buildings were being over run by the forest surrounding it as the Elves had wanted and the leaves stayed the same greenish color in the summer time instead of the golden leaves that use to fill the air.  
  
More memories and tears joined the old queen's sobbed as she took a seat on the forest ground. She remembered her mother when she was little and when she saw her leave for the undying lands. She remembered the first time she had meet the young Elven prince of Mirkwood and how he always seemed to get in trouble. Images of her twin brothers fighting together and the first times she meet the young boy named Aragorn. The day the Fellowship left her city after she had given Aragorn her necklace and the day she married him. Memories when she held her own children in her arms and as she watched them grow up. Remembering the fateful day that her arms were wrapped around the body of her husband, who had just spoken his last words to her and the day she said goodbye to everyone.  
  
It had been almost a year since she had held Aragorn in her arms. Almost nine months since she said goodbye to Legolas and Gimli then to her own children as she started her long walk across the lands of Middle Earth. Finally after almost a year of walking she had come to her dying place. To the same place she had been many times before in her younger days as an immortal. Yes, she was ready to die, a whole life of memories would keep her company till the fateful hour would come and carry her life away.  
  
Closing her eyes, Arwen started to imagine what Aragorn would look like if she saw him again after she passed from this world. She wondered whom she would meet and what it would be like to feel her life slip away from her. She was ready to leave the land of the living, but scared.  
  
Looking up at the sky, Arwen smiled slightly and watched as the sun slowly passed from day to night. It was at that time Arwen knew that her life would end soon and she was glad of that.  
  
~The End~  
  
************  
  
And that is all. Man, oh man, I would hate to die alone in a place that was slowly fading into nature. It would be pretty, but I want at least some people next to me when my time comes! Wow. Reviews are great, but I do not really like Flames so try not to flame me while I continue to type other stories. Oh, and sorry I did not put anything of Elrond in this story for I forgot to put a place in there for him, but the story works. Thanks for reading. 


	2. Author's thanks

Alone  
  
Author's note  
  
  
  
Thank you for all the reviews and I hope for more! Anyway, I felt as if I should thank all the readers/writers who reviewed.  
  
PaU ZoToH ZhAan: I will be sure to watch out for any aliens and I am glad that I was able to confuse you at the end! *Laughs a little* Anyway, thank you for your review!  
  
Alina*Greenleaf: Sorry I made you have to get a tissue while reading my story! Thank you for telling me what you thought about me story!  
  
Odyssey: Yes and no, I got thinking about how sad it would be for Arwen to be alone and the race that she grew up with for many several years were all gone. Legolas and Gimli are gone and her children are now ruling Gondor. Another reason why I wrote this is that I am the only one in my family and in my group of friends around where I live that knows about all of Lord of the Rings and what happens before and after. Thank you for your thoughts!  
  
Avida Calandia: Yeah, Beta Readers are always cool. I am happy with the words you wrote in the review to describe my story. Thank you. 


End file.
